Horror Mirror
by Chichita
Summary: Sometimes love can become an obsession. But Kiku isn't the only one. (Happy Halloween!)
1. I Want You

**Title: **Horror Mirror  
**Characters/Pairs: **Japan; Nichu, RomaniaxJapan, and Asakiku  
**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Sometimes love becomes an obsession.

**A/N: Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, why?! *cries***

**Additional Info: Human name use.  
****Romania = Vlad (Because he doesn't have an official name)**

**The rest you guys know it. Enjoy ^^**

~*~ Hetalia! ~*~

"Yao-nii please!"

The Chinese teen laughed at his younger brother's shyness, those little cute pink hues on his cheeks where so fun to tease.

"What do you mean Kiku, I'm just giving you a peck." Yao said innocently, cradling the Japanese child on his arms.

Walking pass the neighborhood, Yao crossed the street avoiding a certain old abandon house.

Kiku, in his uniform school, just hid his face on his brother's shirt. "But why on the lips…" he murmured embarrassedly, not aware of the content smile Yao had on his face.

"Because you're so cute I can just eat you up, aru!" With that Yao started to make funny noises as he planted sloppy kisses all around Kiku's small face, making the child giggle at his older brother's antics, forgetting how much of a dork the teen could be.

Finally Kiku's giggles settled down and gathered his courage to give a quick kiss on Yao's lips. "I love you Yao-nii."

Yao taking Kiku's words as brotherly love replied with the same words, unaware of how it would plant this obsession in his little brother's heart.

"I love you too Kiku."

As the pair walked away, they were unaware of a pair of green eyes from within the old abandon house.

Years passed with Kiku growing up to be a very handsome young teen, his jet black hair shimmering every time the sunrays peeked through the endless sky. The creamy colored skin complemented the contrast of his hair, and those eyes were a deep sea of dark chocolate.

He was fawned over by girls at his school, even some declaring their love for him.

But Kiku would always modestly say that he didn't deserve any of their attention as he was so busy studying. Yes he was a very studious student, but it wasn't for the right reason.

It was to make sure that only Yao could be his lover. It was seen as a sin by the world that Kiku had to live with, but he didn't know it yet. He really though it was normal for him to feel that way, he was still so innocent sometimes.

Recently though Yao has been busier with a new member of the family, a Korean child who in fact was the Chinese's real brother from home.

Kiku was upset seeing Yao cooing at the little boy who he only found annoying and wish he was sent back to the other side of the world. The connection Kiku had with Yao was in only in brother terms – more exactly _adopted _brother – since Kiku was actually not related to Yao.

Seeing Im Yong Soo getting all the affection Kiku craved from Yao only further tormented the Japanese teen.

Especially on the day when Kiku snapped.

He was on his way back from school, excited to finally spend some time with Yao, Kiku held the reservations to a restaurant he pre-order months and paid with money he earned with a half time job at a local shop.

Even before entering the house he lived with his two siblings, he knew something was wrong. Entering through the living room, he found Yao putting a wet cloth on top of Im Yong's forehead who was resting under piles of blankets at the coach.

Ignoring the little boy's pained groans, Kiku went over to Yao who was mixing some herbs in a small wooden bowl.

"Yao-nii I'm home, I got the reservation and I hear today they're offering—"

"Ayah, Kiku bring me the herbs on top of the cabinet in the kitchen, the one with the purple container."

Kiku stopped to look at Yao questionably. "But Yao-nii you aren't even dress yet, if we don't get going soon we will lose our reservation…"

"We'll go another day, your little brother got sick today and I have to stay by his side to control the fever he caught." Was all Yao said before he again pointed towards the kitchen where the herbs were located at.

"Yao-_nii_…" Kiku was not having this excuse of a brother ruin his night with Yao. Heck, he didn't even consider the little twerp as _his _brother least of all. "Forget about him, leave him with the neighbor for a couple of hours, we'll be back before he knows it." Kiku was now speaking with envy and a sudden thought occurred to him, jealousy speaking for him. "…Even better if he stays at the hospital a couple of days and he gets sicker it will be one less filthy mouth to feed—"

The contact of a hand to skin echoed through the room.

Yao had abruptly slapped Kiku across the cheek, taking Kiku by total surprise. His cheek sting, the red marks already visibly forming against his white skin. "Don't be so inconsiderate about your little brother, this isn't how I raise you, aru!"

"a..aniki…it hurts…" murmured Im Yong, his cheeks a sticky pink color. Yao stopped what he was doing and hurried alongside the Korean kid, passing by Kiku who just stood their glaring hard at the sick child.

Taking off the wet cloth, now dry, Yao placed a hand over Im Yong's forehead, immediately removing it. "He's burning up, Kiku are you just going to stand there? Hurry up and bring the herbs!"

No response.

Frustrated Yao stood up and hovered over Kiku who only lifted his glare to meet the angry features Yao had at the moment. Kiku was so startled at seeing Yao looking at him that way. He has always been the perfect child never upsetting Yao, and now because of Im Yong he was receiving a disapproval look.

More coughing was heard in the background.

Kiku felt so betrayed at the moment that the only thing he could do now was run pass Yao and away from his presence. Yao finally noticing what he had done, quickly tried to catch Kiku to apologize for his behavior.

"Kiku aru wait!"

Not stopping at the door, Kiku flung it open to be met with the icy wind the night was providing. Taking a random direction, he ran passed all the houses decorated with Halloween decorations and lights. Passing children in their costumes, some of them startle, Kiku ran until he felt his legs give in. He dropped to the ground, his eyes hard with not a single tear.

The Japanese didn't cry, he couldn't.

Didn't his brother love him back? Yao cared so much more about Im Yong.

"You seem upset child, you're going to get a cold if you keep sitting outside."

"I'm not a child Vlad-kun." Kiku chided knowing who it was already. He looked up to see the male wearing a vampire outfit, his fangs pointing out his lips with blood dripping off them and red eyes staring down at him. "If you remember correctly we are the same age."

Vlad smirked, his head shaking to the side. "Oh but my dear, you do not know for a fact."

Kiku just gave up, knowing his friend liked to mess around with his age. "Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating Vlad-kun?" He said sharply towards his friend, he had to admit the costume look really realistic.

"It's cute how you think this is a costume, I wear this every night my child." The Romanian teen leered at Kiku who only huffed at the answer. "But really, let's go inside my house, you're scaring the kids with that frightening look and you aren't even wearing a costume." Vlad suggested already taking Kiku's hand and leading him towards his porch. "It's Yao again, isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

The other didn't speak as he let himself be lead inside the house, the door closing behind him with an eerie sound.

It was always strange the fact that Vlad lived alone, his parents never mentioned or even siblings. There was no actual background history of his friend, except that he moved in around the same time Kiku started elementary school when he arrived to town with his brother. Also that Vlad was from Romania which explained his strange behavior sometimes.

"Have some candy, I collected a bunch this year." Vlad placed his bag of treats on the table, Kiku taking a seat on an antique looking sofa. If it wasn't for Kiku knowing Vlad since elementary, he would have thought of the other to be creepy for living in an old looking house. Vlad then noticed the bruise cheek of Kiku, his eyes narrowing for a moment. "I'll get you some tea and an ice bag."

That left Kiku alone on the vast living room, only hearing the small sounds of Vlad's shoes as he walked into the kitchen area.

His phone started vibrating, startling him. Looking at the number ID, it was Yao. Of course now he would be worried about him. Taking the phone, he silenced it and left it on the table. Looking at the reservation tickets still clutch in his hands, Kiku crossly tore them into pieces.

Irritated, Kiku walked around the living room to clear his mind. There wasn't much to look at since he has been over several times when Yao didn't know. Yao had something against Vlad for some reason, since the day they met each other. His brother prohibited him to be friends with Vlad, never telling him his reason. Of course Kiku would have listened if Vlad didn't insist on becoming his friend.

Vlad would always follow Kiku around until he finally gave in. He was very sweet to him and enjoyed someone else company, not as much as with Yao, but at least Vlad wasn't another girl trying to get him to be their boyfriend.

Walking past some frames, Kiku spotted something different.

It was covered in a sheet.

What could Vlad possibly be hiding beneath their?

Making sure Vlad was still in the kitchen; Kiku pulled the sheet off to reveal himself. Well his reflection actually since it was a full body side mirror.

He stared at his own reflection, touching his face lightly directly over the bruise cheek as if he was discovering himself for the first time. _Am I not good enough for Yao-nii?_

Kiku's reflection had that same confused and hurt expression only making him bitter. He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again.

Looking on the mirror, the reflection suddenly didn't seem to fit what was happening at the moment. Instead the face on the mirror mouth morph into a sinister smirk and the eyes turned a blood color. Before Kiku could process the occurrence in his mind, the reflection reached out and pulled him in.

The only sound Kiku made was a small gasp before his body proceeded colliding into the mirror, which he though would have shattered by the sudden impact. Instead he was pulled into a void where darkness surrounded him, and the room he was in looked as if it was on the other side of the mirror, away from his reach.

He couldn't breathe anymore, everything seem to make him stop breathing as if he was drowning in water.

_"You seem lost little one." _A mellow voice said in the darkness.

Kiku looked around frighten by what was happening. Before he knew it a cold hand was gently caressing his injured cheek, the pain going numb as well as his whole body. "Wh-who are you?" He stuttered out with much effort to speak.

_"People cannot see me but the few who do are always afraid of me because I am within the mirrors when left alone. So this people go insane and eventually kill themselves when their minds can't handle that I too live in their reality."_

Within a second, the figured appeared in front of Kiku.

_"But for you love, call me Arthur."_

In front of Kiku was this messy blond hair male with a blue and black colored suit. A small hat sat on the side of the male, as his green eyes stared directly at Kiku with a bushy eyebrow raised at him. The smirk Arthur held brought chills down Kiku's spine.

"Arthur-san? Why am I here?"

The Englishman reached out to bring Kiku closer, gently kissing the bruise cheek.

_"You're the only light I have ever known, I don't want to let you go."_

"But I do not even know you!" Kiku said, not understanding why this person was even these weird stuff to him, Kiku has never even met this guy.

_"Oh but I do, I have been observing you for a long time. I want you Kiku but I won't force you because I know your feelings are towards your brother."_

Kiku frowned at those words, especially the brother part.

_"But if you would like I can prove my love for you, ask for anything and I will grant it for you my dear Kiku." _Arthur said as he roamed his hands around Kiku's sides, feeling the warm virgin body against his fingers and its slight curves underneath the layered clothes.

Unconsciously Kiku said something he might not have wanted if he has really thought the other male could do it. "I want Im Yong Soo gone."

Arthur took Kiku's lips again sealing the deal before letting go of the dazed Japanese teen.

_"If that's what you want, I will have it done." _

Before Kiku could react, the male had vanished leaving Kiku in the darkness again.

* * *

**A/N: I will upload next chapter tomorrow :)**


	2. To Love Me Brother

**A/N: I'm a horrible liar, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner and please excuse my messiness. (And it's not Halloween anymore roar!) Here is the 2/3 of this story which I though it would be a one-shot, but look what happen. I really need to get to finishing my essay now. Oh and thanks for the reviews, this is going to end up bloody. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its body parts. **

**Enjoy 0w0**

~*~ Hetalia! ~*~

"Hey Kiku are you alright?"

Opening his eyes, Kiku was face to face with Vlad who had a worried look on his face. "What happened?" Kiku asked confused as why he was laying on Vlad's lap.

"You fell asleep." The Romanian teen simply said, stroking the raven's black locks of hair with a hidden smirk as he looked at the large mirror on the corner of the living room. "Let's have some tea Kiku."

Kiku totally confused with reality just went along with what Vlad said. Touching his own lips, he could still remember the kiss the male name Arthur had given him. It gave him this kind of spark he swore he wouldn't have any other than his Yao-nii.

Yao.

Frowning at the thought of seeing his brother when he goes back to his house was unpleasant.

Eventually Vlad drove Kiku back to his house bidding goodbye. Waiting outside was Yao, who was sitting on the porch stairs with his head on his hands. Hearing a car coming on his driveway, Yao looked up to see Kiku walking down the driveway.

Yet Yao narrowed his eyes when he spotted the Romanian kid in the driver seat. He didn't like that boy, there was something off with his aura. Vlad just flashed an eerie smile, showing off his fangs at Yao before driving away.

Yao not wanting to have Kiku rely on that strange kid again ran to Kiku, tackling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry my little Kiku, I shouldn't have reacted to you like that." Kiku only nodded as he also embrace Yao.

Going inside the house, Kiku found Im Yong playing peek-a-boo with the mirror in their living room.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to the restaurant you wanted Kiku, is there any way I could repay you, aru?"

"A kiss." Kiku mumbled taking a seat on the coach. It was early morning now, the sleepiness already catching up to him, which was weird since he should have gotten the rest when he slept on Vlad's lap.

Without a second though, Yao gave Kiku a small peck on the lips before dropping to his side and reaching out to Kiku, gently pulling him against the Chinese's shoulder.

Soon sleep overtook Kiku and he was off like a light.

Some days passed with Kiku spending his days with Yao and even with Im Yong who one afternoon picked up a flower for him.

"I don't want Kiku to be mad at me." The small Korean said, handing a yellow lily at Kiku.

The Japanese teen was at first hesitant to accept the flower, the crisp pedals gave off an unwelcoming feeling as if had dried up the second it was picked up. Finally he reached for the plant as well as the little boy who looked sadden that his gift didn't bring his older brother a smile.

Kiku hesitated again, but nevertheless bended down to pick up the little Korean in his arms. The little one seem to be in the verge of crying thinking he had done something to offend Kiku.

Instead of receiving a scolding from Kiku, Im Yong was surprised to feel the flower carefully placed behind his ear. Kiku said nothing, but no anger showed in his eyes making Im Yong smile proudly of his accomplishment. "Cute brothers were invented in Korea, da-ze!"

Getting a headache already from Im Yong, Kiku simply let him down so he could run as he pleases. Im Yong went directly over the same mirror he has been playing with for the last week. The little Korean looked at himself on the mirror and happily started chatting with it.

Kiku couldn't really care less of Im Yong's imagination. The kid was nothing to Kiku, but even then he couldn't completely hate him.

That was the last thing he saw from Im Yong before his bloody death.

It all occurred so suddenly leaving Yao to mourn his little brother's chopped body parts which the officers couldn't identify how the murder was done. The legs and arms cut off from the body, as the organs spilled all over the floor. The eyes crushed and molded into a bloody mess in his skull, which looked as if the skin was peeled right off.

All they knew was that Im Yong was last seen playing around a mirror, the flower tangle in his hair with blood staining its yellow pedals.

Somehow Kiku never connected those pieces together.

Yao's sadness soon became paranoid by bad spirits and he knew someone was after Kiku next. He glanced at the mirror in his living room in disdained, before a face was seen in it.

"I knew something was off." Yao growled at the figure who simply batted his eyelashes as if he was innocent before disappearing into the emptiness of the glass, leaving the Chinese staring at his reflection.

Yao hurriedly went over to Kiku who at the moment was studying from a huge textbook. Before Kiku knew it, Yao wrapped his arms around him, planting a kiss on his ear.

"What do you want from me Kiku, aru?" Yao asked determined not to lose his other brother to the demon who lived within the mirror, because he knew the moment Kiku was alone the other will get a hold of him.

Kiku not sure what Yao meant, tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean Yao-nii?"

Yao closed his eyes, tightening his hold on Kiku. The other relaxed in his brother's embrace, still wondering what had brought his sudden behavior.

"Will it make you happy if I loved you back Kiku, aru?"

Kiku looked a little confused at the statement, not expecting him to say that. "Yao-nii, don't you love me already?" A small panic attack went through Kiku's mind questioning Yao's feelings. If he ever found out that Yao never loved him, he might never recover from the heartbreak.

"Of course I care for you Kiku." Yao whispered softly, testing the waters with his brother. He felt attachment towards Kiku, it was natural, but he knew Kiku wanted more than just brotherly love. Yet Yao also knew that if he wanted to protect his only brother left, he would have to give what Kiku craved.

Yao glared at Kiku's mirror beside the closet, the shimmer produced wasn't coming from the light since it was night already. The reddish tint of light that reflected oh so carefully, almost unnoticed, gave a horrible sickening feeling in Yao's stomach.

Kiku wondering what Yao was looking at, he turned his head towards the same direction. Yet a pair of hands stopped his head from turning, Yao's fingers squishing Kiku's cheeks. "It was nothing Kiku, just focus on me ok? Don't ever look at anything else. Also I will be taking down your mirror, I don't want you near them aru."

"But Yao-nii, why not?" Kiku muttered out, his face still held in between his brother's hands.

"Please Kiku, it's for your own safety and I really care for you. I can't lose you too…" Yao seemed to be in the verge of tears. Kiku not wanting to upset his brother nodded his head which Yao accepted with a hug.

Yao look over Kiku's shoulder to find the mirror with a darker glowing red hue. The reflection now showed the same figure Yao saw earlier, the anger on the face of the demon was frightening. Yao frowned at it, bringing closer Kiku into the tight embrace.

"I won't let anything happen to you Kiku, aru."

In the next few days, Yao had taken down all mirrors and made sure to always drop off Kiku to school and picked him up afterwards. Kiku was never alone, but he didn't mind as long as his brother was now giving him the attention he wanted.

Until Yao was asked to take his co-worker's shift that evening. "Where is that man who didn't even bothered to call in sick, I need to pick up Kiku soon, aru!" Yao said frustrated, unknowing to him that the co-worker had been sliced on his way to work. The co-worker shouldn't have walked past a mirror that morning.

Outside, Kiku waited for his brother to pick him up from school. "Yao-nii is late."

"Good afternoon Kiku, why are you all alone out here?" Kiku saw Vlad walking towards him, the same costume from Halloween on.

"Vlad-kun, it's not Halloween anymore."

The other just smiled at Kiku. "Hey Kiku, want to come over to my house today?"

"I cannot, I am waiting for my brother to pick me up."

Vlad spin around Kiku before taking a hold of his hand. "Come on, your brother is late and I want to show you something~" Not waiting for a response, Kiku was pulled away from his waiting spot, Vlad leading him to his house.

At that moment everything screamed danger and Kiku was led directly into it once again.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I will try to update soon. Did I just become a killer now... =w=**


End file.
